User blog:Chrismh/Sandy Moves to Lalaloopsy Land! (Chapter 2)
Hello, welcome to chapter 2 :3 Please enjoy To see a previous chapter, please visit my blogs. Chapter 2 Soon Sandy arrived to her shop, it was very cutely shaped, resembling, what else? A toasted loaf of bread! The inside resembled a typical 50's diner. Very nervous the orange haired girl resumed trying to come up with a name as she ripped up pieces of lettuce for Sesame to munch on, to avoid trouble later should her pet happen to get hungry and she'd be too busy to feed it. "There's so many choices, I gotta pick the perfect name..." '' It was then a name hit her! ''"I know~! I'll call this place "The Sew Yummy Sandwich Shop". What do you think~?" ''she asked Sesame, who twitched its nose happily. Apparently she had picked a very good name! "''Great, now let's see. What else do I need to do...?" After a moment, Sandy picked up a few menu's and sighed while approaching the door.'' "I should practice how I wanna greet the customers. That's pretty important..."'' Sandy took a deep breath before forcing a big smile and then bowing cutely. Her back facing the door, she didn't even notice a few of the towns residents approaching the swinging glass doors. Sandy then began to move a bit, wave her hand and so fourth while practicing. "Welcome to my shop! I hope you have a sew yummy visit! How many~?" '' "''Three please." "Three, alri-Ahh!" Sandy gasped as her notebook flew into the air, only to land on a blue haired girls head. "Eh? Is this how you great people....?" she asked curiously while plucking the notebook from the top of her head and handing it back to Sandy. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think anybody would be coming yet. But it is after opening..." she murmured, glancing to the nearby hamburger shaped clock to see it had been almost fifteen minutes after opening. So it was technically alright for customers to come now... Sandy began to play with her ponytail nervously while being introduced to Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pix E. Flutters, and Tippy Tumblelina. The three girls cheerfully greeted Sandy, which already had calmed her down severely. They were very nice, so she didn't feel the urge/need to be so nervous as she had bee. "A-alright then, please come with me... T-this is my first time. I hope I do okay..." ''Upon realizing she said this out loud Sandy blushed and hurriedly waved this off, trying to say that she wasn't supposed to say such a thing, only to immediately shut herself up as she realized she kept talking! With a big sigh, Sandy apologized, "''Sorry, I'm a little apprehensive... I tend to mess up a lot..." She admitted, only for Pix E. to smile to her and explain it was alright.'' "Oh! So your that girl Jewel was talking about..." Tippy began to say as Sandy dropped her notebook yet again. "Talking about?" Tippy nodded then, as the three girls were being seated. "'Yeah, she seemed frustrated when we were dancing together a little while ago, after she had finished her rehearsing, so I asked her why she was upset and she was talking about someone who messed up her stage until she was forced to pick up the remaining pieces and leave..." '' Sandy began to frown, feeling very worried again. She's only been outside for a bit more then an hour, almost two and already six different residents of Lalaloopy Land had thought/knew of her... And so far, not in a very good light it seemed... "Anyway don't feel bad, Jewel just needs some time to cool down and I'm sure it was just an accident." Mittens said with a nod before Sandy nodded also, "It was, I didn't mean to destroy her stage, my foot had got caught by the curtains when I went to retrieve Sesame..." she said, holding an arm out towards her cute hamster, who had been nearby. She then wrote down what the others wanted and went behind a set of light pink themed doors. "Alright, I can do this! This is my craft and I do it every day! ....I hope I don't mess up though..." Waiting a moment before she took a deep breath, Sandy then pulled a cute white apron out with small pastel rainbow polkadots all over it, and put it over her dress. She then mentally went over the orders once more, to make sure she had them down right. She also had it on a paper nearby however. "Mittens wanted a cheese sandwich with iceberg lettuce and a cold drink, Tippy wants grilled cheese with a small order of curly friends and a ice-tea, Pix E. just wants a sweet juicy juice! Easy as peachy pie~!" Humming to herself as she quickly made the meal for everyone, Sandy began by preparing sandwiches, then preparing the extra items such as things that had to be cooked or condiments. She then got the drinks and put everything on a big white platter. "Alright, I got everything on here! Now I'll take the food out... I hope I didn't keep them waiting!" she told herself with a small giggle before she got up and took off her apron, then picked up the tray and headed out into the dining area once more. She then thanked the other three for remaining patient as she walked past the counter. "I hope you weren't waiting too long, I wanted to make sure I-''" Just then, Sandy had been tossed into the air! The food and drinks flew into the air also as Sandy tripped over Sesame's hamster ball! Upon landing, Sandy hurriedly covered her head with her arms to avoid injury or mess. "Oh! Please tell me I didn't make a mess..." After a moment of silence, after a loud crash she then slowly peaked, gasping quietly to see the food was all nicely placed on the table! ....The drinks on the other hand.... "''Uh.... free refills....?" Sandy offered with a very confused shrug. She didn't understand how only the drinks fell off the tray, but worse was the fact they landed on the girls! "Uh... no thanks..." Pix E. Stated while she shook her green locks of hair. "Y-yeah um...It's good and all but I didn't want to be wearing it..." Tippy joked with a small smile, despite seemingly a little annoyed. Mittens then murmured as the three girls stood up. "Sorry but we should probably go. If this stays on us it may become permanent stains... And it'll be bad for our hair too..." she pointed to one of her pigtails and ribbons, which were covered in the the cold drink she requested... And with that in mind, Mittens, Pix E., and Tippy all left. Feeling very badly, Sandy offered them some change if they wished to use the nearby laundry washing building, or go to pay and use restrooms or another source of cleaning. With a big frown she sank to the ground in defeat, then looked to Sesame. The hamster seemed to feel very badly for the accident, considering her customers left in a huff... However, Sandy could never stay angry with Sesame and considered it all to just have been an accident. Sesame didn't see her walking in it's direction or else it could have gotten out of the way. "It's okay Sesame. Maybe it was just my fault for coming here to begin with... I knew this was a mistake..." (End of Chapter 2) Category:Blog posts